


Scenes from the Common Room

by Marks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, 3 x 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from the Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> A series of four drabbles, 100 words a piece, so a little shorty. Not at all smutty.

I.

It's not that Ron's jealous. He's really not. But when he sees Harry's head tilted towards Hermione, his pose relaxed for once, his shoulders slump. Frozen to his spot in the stairwell, he watches, not daring to breathe. Their voices are too low for Ron to make out words, but Hermione's eyes are shining and Harry laughs so hard he has to take big gulps of air. Ron sees Harry and Hermione's hands brush, sees them stare at each other for just a moment too long, and flees back to his room.

Ron just doesn't want to be left out.

II.

Harry and Ron return from Quidditch, sweaty, still in their uniforms. They speak animatedly about famous players, Ron using exaggerated hand motions. Harry glows - there's just no other word for it - removing the lines of worry that had creased his face for months. Ron jovially claps Harry on the back and she tries not to notice when Harry leans into the touch and closes his eyes. The flush on his face matching his hair, Ron's hand lingers.

Hermione, surrounded by books, sits in a corner of the common room, surveying. Ron and Harry never even glance at her.

III.

These days, Ron and Hermione barely speak to him. Before, they used to be HarryHermioneRon, but it doesn't feel like that anymore. He's just Harry now and the other two seem wary every time he approaches, exchanging worried looks.

In a rare moment of self-realisation, Harry understands he's been overly sullen and decides to apologise, but when he steps through the portrait, he sees Ron's arm casually draped around Hermione's shoulders, both calm and happy. They spot him watching them. Ron instantly removes his arm, Hermione shifts away.

Harry, red-faced, stammers that he's going to the library and quickly retreats.

IV.

The moments of self-doubt fade because of lack of sleep and the warmth of fireplace. Hermione, laughing at something Harry said, raises his hand to her lips, kissing Harry's fingertips. Automatically, they both look to Ron. Harry, ever a brave Gryffindor, grabs Ron's head and places a kiss on his forehead, just as Hermione turns her mouth to Ron's cheek. Ron nervously returns the gestures.

The three gaze at one another, unsure and anxious. Then, Hermione boldly grabs a hand from each and moments later, Ron and Harry tentatively twine the fingers of their free hands together, completing the circle.  



End file.
